Trunks and Goten Universe Expedition
by Freyah Dhey
Summary: As the two Demi-Saiyan bid farewell to their family, begins their journey. The fate of the universe is in their hands. Can they succeed on their mission?
1. Chapter 1

Every planet has histories; on these histories heroes existed. Some remembered well, but some are forgotten.

As the wind continues to blow, water continues to flow, sun continues to shine and as the moon and stars twinkle above the sky, many of those heroes forgotten or not became legend and as the blood continues to flow in our veins their sacrifices will not be in vain.

** (Planet Vegeta)**

On the night of the full moon, a mysterious figure with a set of blue deep eyes lurks in the shadow. Swift yet graceful, he knocked out the guards on duty one by one not causing any commotion. He opens the door to the dungeon where the mysteries and secrets of the planet stays hidden and lay dormant for centuries.

As he enters the open door, he meets with the darkness of the hall. Gathering ki on his hand, he continues to walk deep to the dungeon.

Entering to the dungeon is easy. He walks to the deep part of the dungeon overpowering and overcoming the secret traps that carefully setup, greetings those who are brave enough to challenge them.

Deep and deep he goes, he finally arrived to his destination. A tall door appears on before his sight, ancient writings inscribed on it.

The figure carefully cleans the dirt and webs on the door. Thanks to Ares, he can read ancient writings. His teacher taught him well.

"Only few are chosen to enter this door, only those worthy, those who has royal blood that flows in their veins and eyes as blue as the ocean only then this door can be open".

The figure pause, questions starting to flood unto his mind, but answers are hard to find. Letting out a deep sigh, he continues to read the carvings on the door.

"Place your left hand to your heart, your left hand to the door, close your eyes and heatedly chant the oath."

Carefully, he performs what he just read and then recite the oath.

"Any knowledge and secrets that I will uncover and learn upon entering this forbidden room shall be embedded only to my heart and memory. I am prohibited to share it to the outside world for the history cannot be rewritten."

As the figure finished reciting the oath the door opened. He enters the forbidden room to be welcomed by two towering statues of men. One is a statue with lavender hair, his eyes are blue as the mysterious figure eyes is and smirk carve on his face. The one is a statue of a man with raven hair, deep pair of black eyes with innocent smile on his plaster on his lips. He looked around the room. Between those two statues lays a book which hold the secrets of Vegetasei rebirth.

The mysterious figure carefully opens the book entitled "Memories of Forgotten yet Remembered Heroes".

As he opens the book, unfamiliar memories keeps flooding on his mind as if it his own.

Greetings...(*_*) This is my first fanfiction...I hope i can pull this up...

DBZ doesn't belong to me by the way, but i know we know all who owns it.


	2. Let the Story Begin

**Earth (xmonth xday, xyear)**

* * *

People of the Earth resume their daily life. The Buu incident, just like normal occurrences finally past and put to rest.

Vegeta is on the balcony of their master's bedroom watching the stars above as it twinkle around the universe. He stands quietly as the snow begin piercing his skin. The winter is just around the corner. His wife is already asleep because she is tired for working till late today.

Those years of peace and birth of his princess begin melting his cold and frozen heart slowly whether he likes it or not.

Vegeta began thinking of his past. He was sure that he moves on but his past doesn't want to let go. A new feeling begins to resurface in his heart. Emotions he doesn't quite understand.

Is this remorse?

Did he really felt any guilt when he killed those innocent people and obliterate their planet in order to complete his mission in Frieza's name?

His old him can instantly answer this question, no, he doesn't feel anything about it, he doesn't regret what he has done, he just doing his job plain and simple, but now, he has doubt.

Is he guilty of the charged in murdering them and destroying their planet?

He can argue that he doesn't have a choice. Although He became a killing machine because of Frieza, he is a Saiyan, not just a Saiyan to be exact, he is the Prince of all Saiyan, his Saiyan blood become excited from the sight of blood and battle. So no matter how much he defends himself against himself, his origin, his nature, his upbringing, yes he is guilty as charged.

He did what he did. He killed those people in cold blood. He made them his stepping stone in order to exact his revenge. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strikes Frieza in the back. It maybe sounds ridiculous but before he put a wall and frozen his heart completely from the outside world he promised to avenge his people, their pride and honor.

By killing Frieza, he doesn't only avenge his people and the people he killed in Frieza's name but let his mighty Saiyan race be known and be feared once again in the universe. He is their Saiyan Prince after all, it his duty.

It must be an irony though that after he fulfilled his destiny to become legendary warrior, Frieza is dead in the hand of his future son. So whether he fulfill his promises to his people or not is up to the debate, his son has his genes after all.

These thought makes Vegeta groan. Vegeta doesn't want to think anymore yet the nightmare of the past keep reappearing in his dream and he is at lost.

He let out one deep sigh then decided to walk towards the bed that he shared with his woman and sat beside her.

* * *

Because of his deep thought, he doesn't notice the set of deep blue eyes watching him intently.

Trunks doesn't have any intention to watch his father but bother when he saw his father face. His face is same as always but he knows deep inside, his father is bothered. He wants to talk to him but he knows his father's pride . He followed his father when he went inside the room but remain in the balcony.

He listens as his father talks to his sleeping mother.

* * *

"As I experiencing this happy feeling for having a family, my heart is full of heavy emotions that I can't comprehend as I thinking those who perished before my hand. They keep appearing in my dreams. Thinking now, they should be happy with their family if I didn't massacre them without any sign of mercy." Vegeta let a little growl. He is too old for this. It is embarrassing.

"Hmm…Vegeta?" Bulma is awaken with she felt a kiss in her forehead.

Vegeta is startled. "What woman, go back to sleep now." He demand with stern face.

Bulma yawn "What about you?"

"I'm not yet sleepy, I sleep later on". Vegeta stands up planning on skipping the scene.

But Bulma grabbed her man waist tightly "No you don't dummy, come on, sleep now, it's cold and i want you beside me, hmmm". She wink at Vegeta.

Vegeta with a little irritation on his voice comply with the demand of his demanding woman "Alright woman".

* * *

Trunks is still in dumbstruck. He always upholds the code that his father established, that showing emotion and affection is a weakness although to be honest that code is kinda broken many times before. Trunks smile, in this peaceful times he saw his father change for the best little by little.

Trunks look up above as the snow slowly falling, dancing just as if giving Trunks an idea. Trunks nod as though he understand what the snow wants to tell him.

He wants to lessen his father's guilt. Trunks Brief for that instant moment came up with the silliest plan that maybe disrupts the balance of universe and time.

* * *

(*_*)


End file.
